


it has people talking

by colazitron



Series: 2018 December Holiday Fic Countdown [14]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Discussion of Homophobia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oops, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Magnus shifts a little in his chair and makes a wide, sloppy gesture, setting his can of beer down when he almost spills it.“I just mean… does he treat you right, you know. In bed?”“What the fuck, Magnus?!” Isak half-screeches.





	it has people talking

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it only for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** for anon, who wanted Magnus making sure Isak didn't feel uncomfortable sharing sex stories with them. This... took a bit of a turn. I really tried to make it funny. I hope you still like it!

Isak sets the four cans of beer down for his friends to grab and then tosses the bag of crisps he found onto the table as well.

“Oh, amazing,” Mahdi says and snatches the crisps from the table the same second they land. “I'm starving, man.”

“Didn't you have any dinner?” Jonas asks, smiling to himself as he grabs a can of beer.

“I did, I had a kebab on the way over, but it wasn't enough, apparently. I can't get properly drunk on an empty stomach, now can I?”

“Absolutely not,” Magnus agrees and claps him on the shoulder, opening the tab on one of the beers and sliding it over to Mahdi, before grabbing another one for himself.

“Don't hog them, man,” he complains then, shoving his hand into the bag and dumping the fistful of crisps in front of himself on the table.

Isak grumbles internally about the mess he'll have to deal with when the boys are gone, but doesn't say anything. It's always like this when he's hosting a pre-game. Instead he reaches out and grabs a few crisps from Magnus' stash. Jonas does the same, and they cheers each other with their stolen crisps.

“Guys, come on,” Magnus whines and lays a protective arm around his crisps.

“Jesus, you act like you're starving,” Isak laughs and then takes the last can of beer. The tab pops open with a hiss and Isak eyes it critically, just in case it overflows.

“You always have the good crisps,” Magnus says, through a mouthful of said crisps.

“They're the cheapest ones,” Isak points out, bemused.

Magnus nods enthusiastically.

“Exactly! My dad only ever gets those kettle-cooked, sea-salt-and-vinegar ones,” he says and affects a shudder. Or maybe the memory actually makes him shudder. You kind of don't know, with Magnus.

“These taste like proper crisps. Like they're supposed to,” he says and grabs another handful from the bag to replenish his dwindling pile.

Isak lifts his hands in mock surrender and laughs.

“I'm glad you like them, Mags.”

Magnus beams and shoves another few crisps in his mouth, washing them down with a gulp of beer.

“Okay, but so what's going on with Marte, Mahdi?” he asks then, turning his attention to Mahdi and his latest fling.

Isak settles in against the back of his chair with a content sigh, and takes a sip of his beer. He's long since learned how to half-listen to the boys' conversations about their various hookups. Since Jonas and Eva broke up a year ago, Magnus is the only one other than Isak who's also in a long-term relationship. Him and Vilde are still going strong as ever, but that doesn't mean that Magnus doesn't regale them with hookup tales whenever the opportunity arises.

And the opportunity arises every time they're together like this, because apparently Isak's three best (guy) friends don't want to talk about anything as much as they want to talk about sex. It doesn't bother Isak as much as it used to anymore, now that he's figured out that he doesn't have to contribute to the conversation as much as he used to think he did. They're not constantly wondering why _he_ isn't bringing up some chick's tits – or even Even's (lack thereof). They just let him be, content with his encouraging noises and occasional laughter.

When their first round of beers is done, Isak gets up to fetch them a second round. The small flat feels full of their laughter and warmth, and Isak's lips are permanently tugged up into a small grin.

“Where's Even tonight?” Magnus asks after he's taken a greedy pull from the beer that makes Isak think he should maybe offer him some water as well.

“He's with Mikael, editing,” Isak says. “The deadline's coming up so they're probably going to stay up way too late.”

“So you're flying solo tonight?” Jonas asks.

Isak shrugs and then shakes his head.

“I think I'm gonna skip tonight, guys. I'm pretty beat, and I just want to be here whenever Even gets home.”

The boys all boo, both for bailing on the party and being so openly mushy, and then Magnus settles a considering gaze on him.

Isak sighs. He's already over whatever Magnus is about to say, but he's got a bit of _worry_ on his face too, and Isak can't bring himself to be mean to Magnus when he looks like that.

“What, Magnus?”

“I really don't mean to offend you,” he says and Isak sighs. _Here we go._ “I've just been wondering about something, yeah?”

“Sure, Magnus. What have you been wondering about?” Isak asks, against his better judgement.

“Even… he's good to you, right?” Magnus asks.

Isak's eyes bog out of their sockets. Jonas makes a half-questioning, half-scandalised squawking noise and Mahdi turns to stare at Magnus like he misheard.

But Magnus is still wearing that pitiful kicked-puppy look on his face, so Isak sighs again and answers honestly.

“Yes, of course he's good to me. What kind of question is that?”

Magnus shifts a little in his chair and makes a wide, sloppy gesture, setting his can of beer down when he almost spills it.

“I just mean… does he treat you right, you know. In bed?”

“What the fuck, Magnus?!” Isak half-screeches. “What are you asking me right now?!”

He can't help sounding a bit hostile, because is Magnus really asking--- is he insinuating----?

“No, no, no! I just mean--- god,” Magnus hastens to explain and then takes a large drink of his beer, face flushed. “I mean, whenever we talk about sex, you just don't say anything! And at first I thought it's because maybe you were just getting used to it, you know? Or you were nervous, because of the who gay thing.”

Isak makes a protesting noise, but before he can say anything, Magnus goes on, clearly catching wind now.

“But it's been two years! And you're never shy about holding hands, or cuddling, or full-on making out in front of us,” he says. He's still got that wounded look on his face, like he is genuinely _worried_ about Isak. On some level Isak recognises that's sweet but mostly he just doesn't know what to do with this line of questioning. What exactly is it that Magnus is asking then?

“Do you just not do it a lot?” Magnus asks and then adds, a little more hushed. “Is it just… not good?”

Isak half-chokes on his own spit, coughing into his fist. He can feel his face go hot and his entire body light up with a surge of energy.

“What the fuck, Magnus?!” he half-yells, voice pitchy with indignation.

“I just want to help!” Magnus insists, flailing his arms a little helplessly. “You never share anything! Either we're making you feel like you can't, or you--- you have nothing to share maybe? And that's sad! You should get dicked down good, bro!”

“Did it ever occur to you that I just want to keep my private life, oh, I don't know, _private?!_ That I don't share because I don't want to? Not because Even and I have bad sex?!”

Isak huffs and falls back against the back rest of his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't even notice he'd leaned forwards toward Magnus. His heart's racing and he can hear his blood rushing in his ears. _Bad sex._ _Honestly_.

“Well, do you?” Magnus asks. He can be like a dog with a bone sometimes, when he's gotten an idea in his mind.

“Have good sex with Even? Yes. Yes, I do. It's pretty fucking fantastic, actually,” Isak growls.

Magnus deflates in his chair.

“Okay. Good. I'm glad,” he says. “But you know you don't have to--- you can talk about it too, right? When we're all talking about sex stories.”

“Magnus,” Isak starts and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Jonas next to him reaches out and pats him on the shoulder, and Isak takes a moment to take a deep breath.

“It's not that I'm scared or ashamed or anything. I really just don't want to talk about it. It's private, okay? I like keeping some things to myself. Sex is between Even and me. If we wanted you involved, you'd know.”

Mahdi and Jonas burst into laughter and Magnus' entire face goes red.

“Like, join you?” he asks, through his truly impressive blush. “Have you done that?”

“Fucked you? No, you'd remember, trust me,” Isak says.

Teasing Magnus is familiar territory again, and Isak can feel his heartbeat slow down as he smirks across the table, Jonas and Mahdi still hooting with laughter.

“Not me,” Magnus says, powering on. “Someone else. You've had a threesome?”

Isak sighs and then takes another three long pulls of his beer. He sets it down, exhales, and fixes Magnus with a look.

“You really want to know?”

Magnus nods, but it's a little more careful now.

“Yes, we have. Only once,” he says. “It's not all it's cracked up to be. I mean, it was fun, but eh. Not a repeat kind of deal.”

“With… with another guy?” Magnus asks.

“Yes, with another guy,” Isak sighs, exasperated and yet somehow also fond. There's a glitter in Magnus' eye like he's seeing into an entirely new world. “Sorry, but I really don't want to have sex with girls.”

“Right, sure,” Magnus says. “And you weren't… jealous?”

“Mostly I fucked the other guy and Even watched, so there wasn't anything to be jealous of, for me,” Isak says. “But, no, before you ask, Even wasn't jealous either. Like I said, it was fun. It's just not something we want all the time.”

“So, then, what do you usually do? Like, I still don't really know how it is with two guys,” Magnus goes on. “Porn isn't anymore realistic for gay couples.”

“You've watched gay porn?” Mahdi butts in.

Magnus shrugs.

“You haven't?”

“No, bro! Why?” Madhi laughs.

“I was curious,” Magnus says. “Vilde said it was hot.”

Isak pinches the bridge of his nose again and sighs.

“Anyway. No, gay porn is not particularly more accurate than straight porn. I assume. I wouldn't know, to be honest.”

“You've never watched straight porn?” Magnus asks.

“I've never had sex with a girl,” Isak corrects. “But I can make an educated guess that porn is not what sex is like for you guys. At least I really hope so, if only for the sake of the women you're with.”

“Oi!” Jonas says, slapping him up the back of his head for the comment.

Isak grins, unrepentant.

“Just saying.”

“I'm just glad it's not us. And that you're getting it good,” Magnus says, grinning and holding out his fist for a fist-bump.

Isak groans and rolls his eyes but gives in, reaching out and bumping Magnus' fist with his own.

“Or giving! I'm not, like, judging, or---”

“Oh my god, Magnus!” Isak cuts in and then grabs the hem of his jumper and the t-shirt underneath to pull them both off over his head.

“These ones,” he says, getting up and pointing to small, finger-sized bruises on his waist, “are from when Even bent me over the edge of the bed earlier this week and made me come without touching my dick.”

Magnus makes a squeaking noise and turns a frankly hilarious shade of red.

“So is this, by the way,” Isak adds, turning around and pointing at the large hickey Even left on the meat of his shoulder. “The scratches are from when I fucked him this morning.”

Isak pulls his jumper and shirt back on roughly, vaguely annoyed that they don't sit right on him now, wrinkled and pulling in all the wrong places. The boys have all fallen into shocked silence, but Isak feels like he's vibrating out of his skin with a strange kind of adrenaline, so he goes on.

“And there's a whole host of other things we do. You wanna know how well Even sucks dick? How loud he can get when I eat his ass?”

Isak throws the words into the air between them all, shocked himself at the vehemence with which he almost spits them out.

“I don't talk about those things, Magnus, because they belong to _us_. To Even and me. No one else.”

Magnus blinks in shock at him, the red in his face having given way to a more ashy white.

“Every time we leave this flat together, whether it's to go on a date, or to hang out with friends, or get groceries or even just getting the mail from downstairs – every single time we step outside this door together, our relationship becomes a thing for people to stare at,” Isak goes on. “Most of the time I don't even think about it anymore, but sometimes some asshole gets mouthy, or you get some old lady giving you a _look_ and you suddenly remember that you don't get to have anything when you're out there. Everything you do is fair game for everyone to have an opinion on and judge.”

“Isak--” Magnus tries to say, but Isak cuts him off.

“In here, everything we do belongs to Even and me. No judgement, no outside attention of any kind. No nothing. We don't have to be anything for anyone else. Just us. Sex is something between Even and me, and I _like_ it like that. I _like_ keeping it there. It's ours.”

Jonas reaches over and gives Isak's shoulder a firm squeeze.

Isak swallows against the sudden lump in his throat and takes another deep breath.

“I don't share because I don't _want_ to share. I have to share Even all the time. I'm not sharing this.”

The silence when he's done seems to almost ring, hanging heavily in the air between them all.

“Bro, I'm sorry,” Magnus says and shrinks in his chair. “I really didn't mean to--”

“No, I know,” Isak says and runs a hand over his face. “I know you didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you.”

“It's okay,” Magnus says immediately. “I just wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to say something, you totally can.”

“That's really sweet, Mags,” Isak says, and puts on a smile. “It's really not that I'm holding back and scared. I know you'd all listen to me talk about Even and pretend you're interested as best you could.”

Jonas chuckles a little at the teasing comment, and Isak looks over to him gratefully.

“I really am sorry, guys. I, er, didn't really know that was such a sore spot,” Isak admits.

“Bro, it's okay,” Jonas assures him and gives his shoulder another squeeze.

Magnus nods furiously, and Mahdi gives him one of those smiles he's so good at. The ones that make you feel instantly understood and reassured.

“Okay, so. Evak's sexcapades are off the table,” Magnus says and reaches for the bag of crisps again, reaching deep inside to get to the leftover crumbs. “Though I did want to ask about those blowjobs, because Even has that mouth, and---”

“Oh my god, Mags,” Jonas cuts in with a groan.

Isak snorts a laugh and shakes his head. Incorrigible.

“Lets just say the porn wasn't a lie in that case and leave it at that, okay?” he says and laughs again when Magnus squeaks with outrage.

“You can't--- you can't leave me hanging like that!”

“That's all you're getting,” Isak says and leans back more comfortably in his chair.

Jonas is laughing next to him, Mahdi offers Isak another fist-bump and Magnus splutters through demands to know more, that Isak can't be that cruel.

Isak shrugs and mimes zipping his lips and watches Magnus pout and babble on about the blowjobs he's seen in porn. The conversation moves back to girls soon enough, and Isak sinks into half-listening again. His phone lights up with a text from Even, letting him know he's on the way home. Isak sends back a heart and then starts planning how to get the boys out of here before Even gets back.

They don't have to know why.

 

**The End**


End file.
